The Moon-Spinners
The Moon-Spinners '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 5th October 1992, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 6th November 1995, 18th November 1996, 2nd February 1998 and 18th June 2001. Trailers and info Original 1992 release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Robin Hood (On Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". 1995 Re-release '''Opening # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Closing # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh Videos", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) 1996 Re-release Opening # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 1998 Re-release # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Trailer with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Alice in Wonderland" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". (Short Version) # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1998 trailer (Short version) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney